


Choices

by bynks



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which will Takaki choose, cute Chinen of matured Yamada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

“There is no way he will choose you over me. I have more appeal.” The smaller boy spoke to his friend brattishly.

“There is no way he’ll choose a brat like you at all.” The taller between the two boys retorted.

“Takaki-kun between us who would you choose?” Chinen said pulling the eavesdropper outside the shared room. Takaki just shrugged as he sat down between the two bickering kids. “Yuyan.” Chinen scolded.

Sighing, Takaki took both the boys hands in his as he sat them both on his laps. “You are both too precious to me.” He said smiling softly.


End file.
